


Never Have I Ever...

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and Gou celebrate Haru's birthday. The boys receive an unexpected guest after Gou leaves and end up playing Never Have I Ever...which leads to much more for Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/gifts).



> Oh look, I can write porn! XD Do enjoy...just clean up after yourselves.

    School had let out for summer term, and everyone had gathered at Haruka's house for a small birthday celebration for the raven-haired swimmer. It was a small affair, a simple dinner and exchange of gifts with Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, and Gou.  Apologizing profusely, Gou got to her feet and bowed to Haruka.  
  
    "I apologize for my lack of gift tonight, Haruka-san! And I apologize for having to leave early. But I promise, you'll have my gift tonight, okay?" she smiled.  
  
    "It's fine..." Haru nodded to her and held up the three nearly identical swimsuits given to him by the other boys. "As long as it's not another suit."  
  
    The three boys laughed sheepishly and even Gou chuckled a bit, bowing again before she made her way out with a wave.  
  
    "We should go out! Maybe see a movie?" Nagisa suggested.  
  
    "Is there anything good out?" Makoto pondered.  
  
    "Nothing beautiful! Perhaps something else," Rei said.  
  
    They argued back and forth a bit about what to do while Haruka sat silently, sipping his tea. He didn't care either way, really. He was glad for their company, even though he always felt like something was missing. No, not something...someone. He sighed and frowned at the knock on his door.  
  
    "Kou-chan probably forgot something, I'll get it," Makoto smiled.  
  
    "No, it's fine. I'm closer."  
  
    Haru got to his feet and moved to the door, sliding it open. His mouth hung open slightly as he stared.  
  
    "Haru...who is it? It's not Kou?"  
  
    The other three boys came out of the little room near the kitchen, stopping in their tracks. Rin just gazed stonily back at them, then shifted his gaze back to Haru, lifting up his hands, each with bags from the liquor store not far off.  
  
    "You going to invite me in or just stand there and stare like a dumbass? I brought booze."  
  
    "W..what are you doing here?" Haruka stepped aside anyway, licking suddenly dry lips.  
  
    Rin just scoffed and rolled his eyes, stepping inside.  
  
    "Kou says happy birthday," Rin tossed over his shoulder, walking by the others into the room, thunking the bags onto the table.  
  
    "Rin-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Nagisa squealed happily, bounding after the boy.  
  
    "Well...guess we found out what we're doing tonight," Makoto mused.  
  
    "We can't drink that, we're underage!" Rei protested, following them.  
  
    A small smile quirked Haru's lips as he walked into the kitchen, pulling out glasses and getting a bucket for ice, bringing them into the dining room.  
  
    "We should play a drinking game!" Nagisa piped up.  
  
    "Nagisa! We can't drink!" Rei cried, scandalized. "Makoto!"  
  
    "We're in Haru's house, Rei," Makoto smiled at the boy. "Why not? It's Haru's birthday."  
  
    "I..."  
  
    "Rei, you don't have to drink," Haru said, giving the boy an out as he sat down.  
  
    "Yeah, you're totally welcome to pussy out," Rin gave that toothy smirk of his, challenging.  
  
    Straightening his glasses, Rei huffed and sat down at Nagisa's end of the table. That left Rin and Haru sitting opposite each other, and Makoto at the other end. Rin poured the Saki into the provided glasses and moved the rest of the things off the table.  
  
    "We're going to play Never Have I Ever," Nagisa announced, grinning. "Okay, Haru-chan?"  
  
    "Sure, whatever." Haru shrugged, looking over at Rin.  
  
    "How do you play?" Rei frowned.  
  
    "Easy!" Nagisa chirped. "First person goes, 'Never have I ever...' and says something they've never done! If anyone has done it, they HAVE to drink! And if no one's done it, YOU have to drink! Easy, right?!"  
  
    "What's the point?!" Rei frowned.  
  
    "God, shut the fuck up and play, or leave all ready. Don't spoil the fun."  
  
    "Rin..." Makoto frowned, though it was a light, almost warm frown. How did Makoto do that?  
  
    "If you're here to cause trouble..." Haru said softly.  
  
    "No...I..sorry, Haru. Ok?" Rin glanced at Haru, eyes slightly abashed.  
  
    "I'll go first!" Nagisa grinned brightly and held up his glass. "Never have I ever gone to Australia!"  
  
    "HEY!" Rin shot the boy a mini-glare, then took a drink of his Saki. Makoto laughed softly, and even Haru's lips curved up a bit.  
  
    "See Rei-chan? Easy. Your turn!"  
  
    "Never have I ever been an asshole to my friends," Rei said, eyes locked on Rin.  
  
    Rin's eyes narrowed, and a low growl escaped his throat, though he took a drink and slammed his glass onto the table, fingers gripping it.  
  
    "Guys..." Makoto laughed nervously.  
  
    "Never have I ever worn rainbow jammers," Haru said quietly.  
  
    "I..wha.." Rei sputtered, then took a drink, sputtering once more and choking a bit at the taste of the Saki.  Nagisa giggled, and Rin burst out laughing.  
  
    "Seriously? Are you that fruity?"  
  
    "I..I am not!" Rei glared, adjusting his glasses, having caught his breath.  
  
    "Never have I ever...skinny dipped," Makoto said, smiling.  
  
    "MAKOOOO!" Nagisa whined, laughing, taking a drink.  
  
    "Really?" Rei looked over, interest peaked.  
  
    "I can't believe you did it in Samezuka's pool, you freak," Rin said, chuckling.  
  
    "You did what?!" Rei gawked.  
  
    "I wanted to swim," Nagisa shrugged, laughing.  
  
    "Dork," Rin shook his head and stared at his glass, thinking. "Never have I ever fallen into the river," he glanced up.  
  
    Both Haru and Makoto's eyes widened and they glanced at each other, then back to Rin, before Haru picked up his glass and took a drink.  
  
    "I remember that! Didn't Makoto and Rin get you out?" Nagisa asked.  
  
    "Yeah...I was sick," Haru shrugged, eyes on Rin speculatively.  
  
    "Why would you bring that up?" Rei frowned.  
  
    "Not for anything malicious, Rei...please, stop antagonizing Rin. He's trying..." Makoto frowned.  
  
    "The fuck is your problem?" Rin glared at the boy.  
  
    "I apologize," Rei adjusted his glasses again, a bit of a nervous habit, but his eyes did not waver in their stare. "But I do not want to see the others hurt by you anymore."  
  
    "Rei-chan..." Nagisa frowned, touching the boy's arm.  
  
    Haru looked away, and Makoto sighed softly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
    "I'm not here to hurt them, okay? I came here for Haru and his birthday, because Gou said I should be. Did you ever think that maybe I might want to patch shit up?" Rin's voice was barely below showing, shaking with anger, and he was fighting back tears.  
  
    Haru looked over sharply, biting his bottom lip. Makoto's focus was on Rin now too.  
  
    "You mean that, Rin-chan?!" Nagisa practically squealed.  
  
    "I..yeah, ok? Just..fuck, just can you go already? It's your turn."  
  
    Makoto smiled softly, reaching out and touching Rin's hand gently. Rin glanced over and nodded a bit, giving a weak smile. Makoto's other hand brushed Haru's, and Haru glanced down, then up at Makoto before looking to Rin.  Nagisa noticed and grinned brightly, holding up his glass.  
  
    "Never have I ever liked two people at once!"  
  
    Rin's, Makoto's, and Haru's eyes all bugged out in shock,  and all three boys promptly looked away from each other, cheeks going bright red. Nagisa hummed happily at his own brilliance, waiting, then crowed his delight when all three boys finally drank.  
  
    "You're an evil little shit, when did that happen?" Rin huffed.  
  
    "I'll pay you back for this," Makoto promised, a shy smile on his lips.  
  
    Haru just kept his gaze averted, cheeks burning. He turned his head to the side just slightly, peeking at Makoto and Rin, both of who were now looking at him. He simply shrugged one shoulder, turning to look at Rei.  
  
    "Never have I ever...imagined Haruka-senpai naked!" Rei stated proudly.  
  
    "Nagisa's rubbing off on him," Rin muttered.  
  
    "Indeed," Makoto made an embarrassed noise.  
  
    Rin and Makoto took a drink...and nearly choked on their drinks when Nagisa followed suit. Rei turned wide, shocked eyes on Nagisa, feeling betrayed.  
  
    "What? He's sexy!" Nagisa pouted cutely, shrugging. "And not since we've been together, Rei-chan!"  
  
    Haru sighed and quirked a little smile, shrugging. It didn't bother him, really. But it was his turn...  
  
    "Never have I ever been walked in on while masturbating."  
  
    The other four boys took embarrassed drinks.  Haru raised his brows, amused.  
  
    "Ah...the twins," Makoto laughed nervously.  
  
    "Kou...and Nitori. Though I think HE did it on purpose," Rin made a face.  
  
    "One of my sisters. It was horrible, she teased me for weeks!" he pouted.  
  
    "My...my mother," Rei blushed. "It was very distressing!"  
  
    "Well, I guess it's my go..." Makoto chuckled. "Never have I ever...worn a girl's swim suit."  
  
    "And you say Nagisa is evil," Haru murmured, taking a drink, as did Nagisa.  
  
    "What?" Rin stared.  
  
    "I wore a girl's suit for Nagisa, his sisters replaced his with theirs and he was crying," Haru shrugged. "Apparently they've done it to him before."  
  
    Rin stared at Haru and looked down, laughing softly, "You would."  
  
    "Well..." Rin looked back up, grinning. "Never have I ever...kissed Nagisa!"  
  
    Nagisa stuck out his tongue, laughing. Rei huffed and took a drink, then promptly spat it out over the table as Makoto took one as well.  
  
    "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
    Haru stared at Makoto with a raised eyebrow, and Rin was laughing his ass off, not having expected that. Nagisa just giggled, looking playfully smug.  
  
    "It was....a while ago, a little after the tournament. Nagisa was being all sad about us splitting up, and I told him we'd always be friends..and he was so happy he kissed me, that's all."  
  
    "Aaaw." Rin snickered softly.  
  
    "Oh..well, all right then." Rei said, but still huffed at Makoto.  
  
    Nagisa giggled and did a little jig before he swirled his Saki around in his glass, tongue poking between his lips as he thought of his next question. This was serious business, after all!  
  
    "Never have I ever kissed Haru!" Nagisa giggled.  
  
    Rin flushed and took a drink, and Haru ducked his head. Makoto blinked, looking at Rin.  
  
    "Why aren't you drinking, Mako-chan?" It never crossed Nagisa's mind that Makoto had never...  
  
    "Haru was my first kiss, way back when..." Rin mumbled softly. "I kissed him."  
  
    Haru looked away, but not before he noticed the look on Makoto's face.  
  
    "I...see. He never told me," Makoto said softly.  
  
    "You never mentioned Nagisa's kiss," Haru murmured. Makoto opened his mouth to answer, but Haru leaned across the table, kissing the boy quickly before he sat back down, face much redder as he glanced away. "You can drink now."  
  
    Makoto just stared, flushed, and took a drink, laughing softly. He knew Haru well enough to know it was more than that, and did his best to ignore Nagisa's squeals about how adorable that was.  
  
    "Well then..." Rei cleared his throat. "I guess...never have I ever kissed Rin?"  
  
    "Before you get all pouty," Rin huffed and reached over, yanking Makoto to him and pecking the boy's lips, nearly making Makoto knock over their glasses.  
  
    Haru's lips curled a bit as he took a drink, and Makoto nearly dropped his glass as he did too, cheeks on fire from the flush, laughing softly. Haru tapped his glass and smirked softly, looking at Makoto.  
  
    "Uh oh," Makoto mumbled.  
  
    "Never have I ever been pulled over a table and kissed."  
  
    "Oh, that's not fair." Makoto laughed and took a drink.  
  
    Haru was too busy smirking at Makoto to notice Rin's leaning, and then it was too late. Haru was grabbed by the front of the shirt, letting out a rather un-stoic squawk as he was pulled over to meet Rin, lips crashing against lips as Haru's drink glass spilled and went rolling.  
  
    "Guess you can drink to your own question now," Rin smirked as Haru shifted back into his seat, blushing and half-glaring.  
  
    Makoto laughed and righted Haru's drink, then refilled all the glasses around the table. Haru picked his up and drank, staring pointedly at Rin with mock annoyance.  
  
    "Never have I ever bathed with my swimsuit on, by the way," Makoto stuck his tongue out at Haru.  
  
    Haru flicked Makoto off and took another drink. Rin laughed and shook his head.  
  
    "Never have I ever...thought of myself as a bottom."  
  
    Nagisa laughed and Rei turned bright red, and both took drinks. Haru licked his lips nervously and also took a drink, keeping his gaze down at the table.  
  
    "Makoto?" Rin smirked, eyebrows raised.  
  
    "I...never really considered it," Makoto blushed. "I mean, it's just...not what I think about, if I'm considering a relationship."  
  
    "But would you ever?"  
  
    "Maybe...why not?" Makoto shrugged. "Wouldn't you?"  
  
    "For the right person, maybe...I guess."  
  
    "For a birthday boy?"  
  
    That came from Haru, startling the two slightly.  
  
    "Urgh. I hate you. I will if you will," Rin shot a huffy look at Makoto, then both boys drank.  
  
    Haru smirked softly.  
  
    "Hmm..never have I ever...gotten off thinking about being bitten!"  
  
    "Seriously? Who..." Rei began, then looked over.  
      
    Haru didn't drink. He downed the glass, leaving the other boys just...staring. He put the glass down onto the table and wiped his mouth, turning his eyes to Rin. Rin's swallow was rather audible and he parted his lips, carefully brushing his tongue over his sharp teeth. Haru's shudder was visible.  
  
    "Um..." Makoto coughed, laughing softly. "Wow."  
  
    "Uh, Rei-chan..." Nagisa grinned cutely. "I think you're gonna end up with the last question, so make it good."  
  
    "Uh..all right..." Rei looked between the three boys. "Never have I ever...wanted to be involved in a threesome where one person gets fucked and bitten at once."  
  
    "Screw the drinks," Rin said, getting to his feet. "Makoto...let's go unwrap the birthday boy."  
  
    Nagisa squealed and clapped, laughing.  
  
    "I..you're sure, Rin?" Makoto murmured.  
  
    "Let's go," Haru got to his feet.  
  
    The three fairly drunk, but steady, boys made their way up the stairs to Haru's room, shutting and locking the door. Haru had an arm around Makoto's neck and Rin's, pulling the boys close. The three boys clumsily began a three-way kiss, tongues and lips brushing, odd noises here and there as teeth smacked together, but it didn't deter them.  
  
    Hands tugged at clothes, each trying to undress the other, having to break the kiss when shirts were pulled off. They tried to move towards the bed, but feet caught and suddenly it was a heap of bodies on the floor, Haru grunting as he was pinned.  
  
    "Sorry," Makoto mumbled, laughing softly.  
  
    "You're both heavy," Haru grunted softly, but caught Makoto's lips with his, as they were the closest.  
  
    Rin laughed and used the time to strip Haru down completely, then Makoto, and finally himself. He settled down on his knees, stroking his hard cock slowly as he watched Makoto and Haru make out, eyes Makoto's bulkier, more muscular form and Haru's more sleek, lithe form against it. Both guys were hard, and Makoto shifted on top of Haru to rub their hard shafts together. That firm, rounded ass of Makoto's faced him...  
  
    ...and Rin gave in to the desire, slowly moving forward until his fingers brushed over the other boy's hips. Makoto arched into the touch, then broke the kiss and shot his head up with a yelp, eyes wide as Rin bit into that nice, muscled, juicy ass. Makoto's cock throbbed though, back arched up.  
  
    Rin drew back with a grin, licking his lips, and Makoto promptly rolled over so Haru was on top. Makoto used his legs, moving them between Haru's and spreading them, exposing the teen to Rin. Rin leaned down, dragging his tongue along Haru's crack, teasing the pink hole with it lightly, eliciting a small gasp and an arch from Haru.  
  
    His hands rubbed over the boy's thighs and he began to lick and nip over the curve of Haru's ass, tugging the skin with his teeth, leaving a trail of little bites. Haru let out quiet little pants, gripping Makoto's arms and burying his face into the boy's neck, rolling his hips up towards Rin and down against Makoto, his toes curled.  
  
    Rin rested his hands on Haru's upper thighs, along the end of the boy's ass, opening his mouth wide and leaning in, sinking his teeth into Haru's ass, surrounding the boy's virgin hole. Haru let out a slightly louder cry, arching and pressing back, feeling Rin's tongue rubbing against his hole as well. Rin's nails dug into Haru's skin as he tasted the other boy, moaning against the flesh his teeth were sunk into.  
  
    "Rin..." Haru gasped quietly. "Lube...bedside table..." he murmured, glancing back.  
  
    Rin drew back, licking his lips and nodding. He leaned up, kissing Haru's neck and stealing a kiss from Makoto as well, letting it linger, sharing the taste of Haru, before he got up and found the lube. Makoto and Haru were kissing again as he came back, and he knelt back between Makoto and Haru's legs. Haru had shifted, and now Makoto's large, thick cock rose up proudly, resting against Haru's ass.  
  
    Licking his lips, Rin leaned in, stroking it, nipping the tip with his sharp teeth carefully and swiping his tongue over the slit. Makoto moaned loudly into the kiss, arching up hard as he throbbed. Rin gave the head a brief, teasing suck as he opened the lube, stroking it over his cock to slick it up, then withdrawing his mouth to do the same to Makoto.  
  
    Scooting closer, Rin lined his cock up against Makoto's and grasped both shafts in one hand, stroking them slowly. He dribbled lube over Haru's crack and hole with his other hand before he set the tube aside, moving his free fingers to Haru's hole, gently pushing inside the tight entrance. Haru broke the kiss, gasping and tightening around the digit inside him, looking back at Rin.  
  
    "You're going to take us both, Haru..." Rin murmured, working a second finger into Haru's ass.  
  
    Haru let out a light gasp, rocking back, eyes going wide.  
  
    "Rin...are you sure Haru can take that?" Makoto asked worriedly.  
  
    "I...I want to," Haru murmured. "Y...you both take my virginity..." he gasped quietly, arching as Rin pushed a third finger in slowly, making sure he was fully stretched.  
  
    "Haru..." Makoto murmured.  
  
    "I'll be..." Haru hissed, arching hard, gripping Makoto's shoulders as he felt Rin's fingers twisting and moving in him, "..fine," he gasped.  
  
    "Think you're ready? You'll get Makoto first..." Rin murmured.  
  
    Haru nodded, breathing hard, sweat glistening over his body. He felt Rin's hands and followed their guidance, raising up on his knees. He felt Makoto's head against him, trembling a bit as he looked down at Makoto. Makoto's large hands slid up and down along his sides reassuringly, the boy's warm smile coaxing Haru to relax. Haru eased down, head falling back as he let out a quiet sound, feeling his tight hole spreading open around the large shaft, working his way downwards.  
  
    "Fuck, that's sexy Haru," Rin murmured, resting his hands on Makoto's, then he entwined their fingers so Makoto could guide both their hands up and down Haru's body.  
  
    Haru got all the way down, trembling and panting softly, face flushed and eyes closed. He wriggled a bit on Makoto's hips, feeling every inch throbbing deep inside him.  
  
    "Rin..." Haru gasped quietly.  
  
    "Are you really sure?" Rin murmured, kissing Haru's neck.  
  
    "Do it!"  
  
    Rin released Makoto's hands, gently leaning Haru forward more and using his other to position himself carefully. He pushed against that already-spread hole, curling his toes as he carefully began to spread it open even more, shaking as he watched himself sliding in alongside Makoto's shaft.  
  
    Haru let out a small cry, dragging his nails down Makoto's sides. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru as the boy shook, and Rin stopped, just barely having breached Haru.  
  
    "Bite me..."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Rin," Haru gasped, moving to grip Makoto's shoulders, pushing himself up again a bit. "Bite me!"  
  
    Rin groaned and leaned in, biting down hard on Haru's shoulder, easily breaking skin. Haru let out a sharp cry and suddenly forced himself back, the cry becoming a bit more strangled as he forced himself down on Rin's cock as well when the boy bit him.  
  
    "Haru!" Rin and Makoto both cried in shock, and both nearly came as well, though they were reacting to Haru's pained, ragged panting.  
  
     He was sitting up more fully on Makoto's hips now, hands braced on Makoto's firm chest, both cocks lodged deep inside him. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, tears on his cheeks from the pain, but his cock was still rock hard. He shuddered, rocking his hips slowly, moving on the cocks inside him. When neither Makoto or Rin stopped him, he moved his hips more.  
  
    Haru leaned back against Rin, raising his arms up and behind him, sliding them behind Rin's neck as he began to move and rock his hips, body arched out for Makoto's benefit. And Rin's, as the redhead had a great view down Haru's body, and both Makoto and Rin moaned deeply once they saw the rather obvious bulge that was their cocks showing from Haru's body. Makoto's hands rubbed over Haru's abs, pressing on the bulge, before stroking over Haru's rock hard shaft.  
  
    The raven-haired swimmer moaned roughly, clenching tightly, and tilted his head when he felt Rin biting and kissing over his neck. He began to rock and gyrate his hips a bit more wildly, practically dancing on the cocks inside him, feeling both Rin and Makoto filling him, giving himself over to them. Rin's claiming bite into his neck sent him over the edge, a silent scream escaping his lips as his seed spilled over Makoto's hands and chest, a few shots even splattering Makoto's face.  
  
    Haru's clenching, spasming hole sent Rin and Makoto over at once, cocks throbbing and jerking in unison as both guys shot deep into Haru at once, filling him beyond capacity. Thick, creamy cum leaked out of Haru's hole down both shafts, lightly tinged pink from the rough penetration Haru had taken eagerly.  
  
    "Holy shit," Rin gasped, panting softly.  
  
    Haru collapsed down against Makoto, panting hard. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru, then glanced at Rin, smiling softly. Rin leaned down, kissing Makoto slowly, and Makoto returned the kiss. Rin broke the kiss, turning to kiss Haru gently, and the boy weakly kissed back.  
  
    "Check him," Makoto murmured worriedly one Rin broke the kiss, and Rin nodded.  
  
    Carefully he withdrew from Haru and his eyes widened a bit.  
  
    "Makoto!" he squeaked.  
  
    "'m fine," Haru mumbled.  
  
    Makoto frowned, carefully shifting Haru off him and moving to get a good look at Haru's battered hole. He just stared for a moment, forcing the panic down at the sight before him.  
  
    "Start the tub Rin. It probably looks worse than it is. Haru...are you sure you're ok?"  
  
    "Yeah...just hurts a bit, that's all..."  
  
    Rin went off to start the tub and gather some supplies from the medicine cabinet. They got Haru cleaned up and taken care of, worried, but they saw Makoto had been right...it looked a lot worse than it was, and Haru had taken two cocks at once after all. Of course there would be some damage. And once Makoto had rationalized it, and explained it to Rin, they relaxed and focused on taking care of Haru. Once all three boys were clean, Makoto carried Haru to the bed, and the three boys climbed into it, cuddling, kissing, and stroking each other, sated.  
  
    "This feels...right," Rin murmured.  
  
    "Yeah...yeah, it does," Makoto said softly.  
  
    Haru snuggled between them, one hand holding each of theirs.  
  
    "Tomorrow I fuck you both, just so you know," Haru mumbled sleepily. "You both got my virginity...I get both of yours."  
  
    "Greedy birthday boy," Rin teased, laughing.  
  
    "All right, Haru-chan," Makoto smiled, happy.  
  
    "Drop the -chan," Haru muttered, then drifted off to sleep.  
  
    Haru felt complete. And very...very well fucked.  
   


End file.
